


Handling the Huntress

by firebird68



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Blackmail, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced, Fucked Silly, Impregnation, Knocked up, Multi, Rape, Thalia Grace - Freeform, Threesome, blowjob, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Thalia and Percy lure Artemis in to a trap, intent on having their way with her.
Kudos: 25





	Handling the Huntress

Percy was bored. It was a hot summer day and there was nothing going on. The world was saved, titans and giants vanquished a couple years back, and no quests or monsters to take on. Boring. Sighing, he lounged back in his chair and looked down. Between his legs, bobbing her head up and down eagerly, was his friend, Thalia. This was nothing unusual these days. They had been having sex for months now.

It had started back in May when they had been on a minor quest together. There had been reports of a creature of some kind wreaking havoc off the coast of Florida, so the two of them had made a trip there to take care of it. During the ensuing fight with the creature, which turned out to be a small sea serpent, Percy’s shorts had gotten snagged on one of its teeth and ripped off. When he returned to shore with his large cock fully visible to his female companion, the sexually repressed hunter became enamored with it and demanded he fuck her right then and there.

Now, it was August, and they were still going at it. Thalia was seemingly addicted to his nine-inch dick and couldn’t get enough of it. Percy watched her head move and her tongue travel over him as she coaxed him closer and closer to the big finish. She had been going at it for over an hour now, lovingly worshiping his dick, and he was close.

With a groan, he placed his hands on the back of her head and forced her down to the base as he blasted his load down her throat and straight into her stomach. After the first couple shots, dropped his hands and she slowly lifted her head up, sucking him all the way and drawing the remaining cum from his balls. When just the head was in her mouth, she stroked out the last few drips onto her tongue and greedily gulped them down before licking him clean and tucking him back in his jeans.

Looking at the girl on her knees before him, Percy was suddenly struck by inspiration. If he could get one female to submit to him, why not another? And why not shoot for something higher? Something like…a goddess. A goddess like Thalia’s mistress, Artemis. That would truly be a challenge. She was not like many of the other goddesses, who slept with mortals from time to time, giving birth to heroes. Artemis was a maiden goddess and did not have sex. It would certainly be difficult, but it would be a that much more satisfying in the end.

“I want to fuck Artemis.” He stated, bluntly.

Thalia was wiping off her chin and stopped, gaping up at him.

“Excuse me?” she asked, unsure that she had heard him correctly.

“You heard me.” He repeated. “I want to fuck Artemis.”

“Seriously?” she asked, incredulous. “She would never agree to that. She’s a maiden goddess, idiot.”

“That will make it all the better when she submits to me.” He mused. “I don’t want some whore like Aphrodite, I want a fresh-faced girl that’s inexperienced and will present me with a good undertaking. Plus, I can use you to help lower her guard and lure her in.”

“I don’t know.” Thalia looked nervous. “She’s my leader. I don’t think I can do that.”

“That’s fine, you don’t have to.” He said, nonchalantly. “But, if you don’t, you don’t get my dick anymore.”

That got her attention.

“Wait, wait, wait. Fine, I’ll help you out. It might even be good for her.”

“That’s what I thought.” Percy smirked.

“Well, what’s your plan?” Thalia stood up. “She is a goddess, after all. It’s not going to be as easy as you think.”

“Oh, I don’t expect it to be easy. That’s the fun of it. Don’t worry, I’ve got some ideas. I’ve just got to make a few preparations. Be ready when I call you.”

“Okay.”

Thalia checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure there was no semen on her face and then peeked out the Poseidon cabin door to make sure no one was around to see her. With the coast clear, she slipped from the cabin and hurried off. Fastening his belt, Percy stood and began thinking through his plans and going over the items he would need to pull this off.

It took a couple days to wrangle up what he needed, but he eventually was ready and shot Thalia a text with his contraband cellphone, telling her to come to his cabin that night. Around ten o’clock, she snuck out of her cabin and tapped on his door and he let her in.

“So, what’s this brilliant plan of yours?” she asked once inside.

“This.” He answered.

Percy held up a length of flexible cable for her to examine. She took it from him and looked it over. It felt similar to rope, but it was made from some type of metallic material.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s a rope that’s been woven from micro-strands of gold, celestial bronze, and some other filler materials.” He explained.

Realization dawned on Thalia. Gods and goddesses had been trapped by golden nets and such before. Artemis would not be able to break this or free herself.

“Where did you get it?”

“There’s a big spool of it in the forge. The Hephaestus kids use it for their grappling gun lines and other projects.”

“Okay, so what now?”

“Send an Iris message to Artemis and ask her to come to you. You’re her lieutenant so she will trust you. I’ll be just outside the door, so I’ll be relying on you to do a little acting and trick her. Once she’s tied up, give a whistle and I’ll come in.”

“All right, get outside.”

Percy handed Thalia a drachma and left the cabin. Thalia stepped up to his fountain and tossed the coin into it, muttering the blessing that would connect her to Artemis. The goddess’s face visage appeared, somewhere on Mount Olympus.

“Thalia.” She spoke, noticing the image appear before her. “What is it?”

“I need your help with something.” Thalia lied. “Can you please come see me?”

“Certainly.” She replied. “When do you need me?”

“Now, if you’re able, my lady.”

“I will come at once.” She swiped her hand through the mist, cutting off the message.

A few seconds later, golden light condensed in the middle of the cabin and Artemis appeared.

“What do you need, my lieutenant?” she asked. “And why are you in the cabin of Poseidon?”

“I’m conducting a test.” Thalia said, walking behind the goddess and taking one of her wrists in her hand. “May I?”

“You may.”

Thalia pulled Artemis’s wrists behind her back and wrapped the golden rope around them, tying her hands together tightly. She then wrapped another section higher up on her arms, tying them together at the elbows and immobilizing any movement in her arms.

“I must confess,” Artemis said. “I am confused by this test. What is it you hope to accomplish, my girl?”

“I’m sorry, my lady, but I have not been completely honest.” Thalia admitted, giving a low whistle to signal her success.

The cabin door opened, and Percy stepped in the cabin. A thrill of excitement went through him as he saw that Artemis was now bound securely. Artemis turned at the sound of his entry.

“Perseus Jackson?” she said. “What is the meaning of this? Why are you here?”

“I’m here for you, Artemis.” He stated, walking toward her. “I thought that would be obvious.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Well, I’ll be honest. I wanted to see how difficult it would be to catch you.”

“How dare you!” Artemis was incensed. “It’s not a smart move to anger a goddess.”

She flexed her arms and strained to break the bonds. Percy stood and crossed his arms, watching as she struggled. After a minute, she gave up.

“How is this possible?” she asked in disbelief that she could not free herself.

“I took a lesson from Hephaestus.” He explained. “That’s golden rope. You won’t be getting loose unless I say so. For now, just relax.”

He turned to Thalia, who was standing off to the side.

“Strip.” He ordered.

Artemis watched in amazement as her lieutenant obediently began removing her clothing until she was fully nude and awaiting further instruction.

“Here’s the deal, Artemis.” Percy said. “I’m going to make her break her vows of maidenhood and fuck her.”

“No!” Artemis snapped, unaware that Thalia had already had sex before. “What is it you want?”

“I want you to obey me.” He answered. “Swear it on the river Styx and I’ll leave her alone.”

“I shall do no such thing!”

“Thalia, lay down and spread your legs.” He commanded. “I’m going to knock you up.”

Thalia obeyed and laid back on the nearest bed, spreading her legs as Percy stepped between her thighs and unzipped his pants, letting his hard cock slap against her pussy.

“Wait!” Artemis cried. “All right, all right! I swear it!”

“What’s that?”

“I swear on the river Styx to obey you.”

Thunder rumbled in the sky, finalizing the oath.

“That’s more like it.” Percy said, and plunged his full length into Thalia’s wet pussy.

“But you sai-…” Artemis protested.

“I lied.” He cut her off. “I didn’t swear anything. Besides, I hate to break it to you, but this isn’t the first time I’ve fucked her.”

“What dark magic is this?” Artemis’s eyes narrowed. “Why are you allowing this, Thalia? Resist him!”

“No magic here, sis. She’s a cock addict, that’s all there is to it.”

True to the description, Thalia was moaning and crying out in pleasure as Percy fucked her soaking pussy. She pinched and played with her nipples, biting her lip and squeaking excitedly. Her legs wrapped around Percy and drove him into her depths harder and harder as she begged him to pound her into oblivion. Percy obliged, wrapping one hand around her throat and speeding up. Thalia gasped as he choked her. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she came, her pussy clamping down on Percy’s thick shaft.

With a groan of his own, Percy hilted himself in Thalia and exploded into her. Usually, in the past, he would cum on her face, tits or in her mouth, but today he was doing exactly what he had said and that was knocking her up. Thalia’s legs tightened around him as she felt his seed fill her, holding him deep inside her and sealing her fate, accepting it. Percy pulled out and a river of pearl-white semen flowed from her well bred pussy as she lay there panting.

“Should we show Artemis a good time now?” he asked the smiling girl.

“Absolutely.” She enthusiastically responded.

“First, we need to do something about your appearance.” Percy told Artemis. “I’m thinking…eighteen? Nineteen years old? Somewhere in there.”

Artemis was thousands of years old, but she preferred to appear as a girl about the age of twelve or thirteen. She gritted her teeth but was unable to break her oath and acquiesced to his request. Her form shimmered like a mirage before the two of them. When it stabilized back to normal, Artemis now looked older and about the age that Percy had instructed.

“Hmmm…” Percy stroked his chin. “Let’s go with blue eyes, too. Anything else, Thalia?”

“Bigger boobs.” Thalia piped up, her eyes locked on her mistress.

Artemis’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment but she reluctantly obeyed. Thalia and Percy watched in amazement as she closed her eyes. Instantly, her breasts began to expand. The tiny B-cups grew and strained out her silver dress until they were large D’s. Her dress now bursting at the seams and creamy cleavage spilling out the top, she opened her eyes, revealing their new deep blue hue.

“Wow…” breathed Thalia.

“You said it.” Percy agreed. “Why don’t you help her out of that dress.”

Thalia walked to her pile of discarded clothing and pulled one of her hunting knives from its sheath. Returning to Artemis, she carefully slipped the blade in her cleavage and sliced the fabric from top to bottom. Two more quick cuts at the shoulders and the dress fell to the floor, useless.

“How about you show Artemis how to give a blowjob.” Percy suggested.

Nodding enthusiastically, Thalia pushed Artemis to her knees and then knelt right next to her. Percy stepped up in front of Thalia and the girl eagerly swallowed his soft, slimy cock. Sucking and licking it until it was at full mast once again, Thalia released him with a pop and gestured to Artemis that she should continue. When Artemis was not immediately compliant, Thalia gently pushed her towards the saliva covered rod until it was rubbing against her cheek, smearing spit all over her.

“Wrap your lips around it.” Percy ordered.

Glaring up at him, Artemis reluctantly complied, putting the head in her mouth and applying suction. Thalia guided her head back and forth, helping her to learn the foreign motions that blowjobs consisted of. She gave Artemis encouragement and advice all the while.

“Go a little deep… Move a bit faster… Use your tongue… Watch your teeth.”

Artemis followed the advice and slowly learned the ropes of oral. She began to run her soft tongue over the glans and bottom of his shaft while her head moved faster. Her cheeks hollowed out as she applied suction and her lips formed a tight seal. Thalia watched, eagerly, her face nearly pressed up against her mistress’s.

Percy was just as eager to teach Artemis some of the finer arts of oral. Face fucking. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he yanked her towards his crotch, jamming four inches into her virgin throat. Artemis choked and gagged as her esophagus was invaded for the first time in her millennia of existence. Her eyes looked up and found Percy’s in nervous askance. A second later, he answered by pulling her back and thrusting again, delving deeper into her throat.

“Give me a hand here, Thalia.” He said.

Thalia obediently placed her hand on the back of Artemis’s head and added her strength. With the increased pressure of three arms pushing and pulling her, Artemis’s tight throat had no choice but to yield and she slowly but surely sunk forwards, swallowing inch after inch. Her eyes clenched shut, she took more and more of his length until her nose touched ground. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was Percy’s navel. A final, forceful yank by the two teens working in tandem crushed her nose into his skin and her lips stretched around his base.

With a crooked smile at Thalia, he beckoned for her to stand up. Dropping her hand from Artemis’s head, she did so. With one hand holding the goddess in place, Percy pulled Thalia towards them and into a kiss. Thalia’s body pressed into his, leaving Artemis sandwiched and stuck between the two teens’ hips as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

She gurgled and whined, her throat convulsing around Percy’s member. Being immortal, she didn’t need air, which was good given that her nose was blocked, and her throat was stuffed, but having her airway cut off and starved of oxygen was still unpleasant. She could still feel pain and the intense neck stretching she was getting was uncomfortable to say the least. After a few minutes of making out, Percy and Thalia disentangled, and Thalia rejoined Artemis on her knees.

Percy regripped Artemis’s head and began to fuck her face vigorously, working himself up for the big finish. Being massaged by such a tight, silken hole for so long had him pretty close again already. Thalia put her hand on her shoulder and continued to give her advice and encouragement, staring at the bulge that appeared and disappeared in her neck with each stroke.

“Drop your jaw… Relax your throat… Don’t resist… Breathe through your nose.”

Percy pulled her to the base once more and fired off his second load of the night. Artemis felt the hot stream flowing down her throat as cum entered her for the first time ever. With his cock buried entirely in her, the jizz was deposited right into her belly. Her throat muscles worked to reflexively squeeze and massage his length as she gagged and gurgled.

Percy dropped his hands and let her slide off him, oozing the remnants of his orgasm onto her tongue. She recoiled at the taste of cum in her mouth but unconsciously swallowed it down. Her throat now unblocked, Artemis leaned forward and gulped in air, coughing up cum. Thalia moved in and cleaned Percy’s dripping tip off in her absence.

“Get her ready for me, Thalia.” Percy directed.

Thalia helped Artemis to her feet and guided her to the bed. Lowering the bound goddess to her back, she pulled her ass to the edge of the bed and knelt between her spread legs. Locking eyes with her mistress, Thalia lowered her mouth to Artemis’s pussy and slowly licked her slit. Artemis gasped as she was stimulated for the first time. A shiver went up her spine as Thalia repeated the motion and her pussy began to moisten.

Spurred on by the cute reaction, Thalia eagerly began to eat her out, licking and nibbling on her clit. She pushed her tongue into the moaning goddess, twirling her talented appendage and teasing her towards her first orgasm. Artemis’s chest heaved and she twisted and squirmed under Thalia’s persistent ministrations. The new sensations were coursing through her and she felt something building up.

The dam finally broke and Artemis shrieked as she came. Her pussy quivered and gushed fluid onto Thalia’s face. Smiling, Thalia kept licking, using her tongue to draw out Artemis’s orgasm further and further. She reached up and rubbed her clit with her slender fingers, pushing her tongue deep as Artemis’s thighs reflexively clamped on her lieutenant’s head. Prying her head loose and rising from her knees, Thalia turned to Percy.

“I think she’s ready.” She grinned at him.

Taking the place that Thalia had previously occupied, Percy stroked his cock to full hardness again and pressed it against Artemis’s soaked pussy. She was incredibly tight, but she was so wet that he slid in her easily. Artemis gasped as she felt the head of Percy’s cock press against her cervix. Her walls gripped him as he retreated and thrust back in, bashing her cervix again. Her newly enlarged boobs jiggled enticingly as he started to fuck her, drawing his attention. Without breaking stride, he leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth.

Feeling horny and left out, Thalia crawled up on the bed and straddled Artemis’s face. Knowing what she wanted, Artemis reluctantly returned the favor from earlier and began to lick Thalia’s pussy, eating her out. Thalia arched her back and cried out at the feeling of the soft, wet tongue slurping her cum-filled pussy. She bit her lip and ground her crotch against Artemis’s mouth and face, shivering each time her nose or tongue struck her clit.

Percy alternated between breasts, sucking and biting on one nipple while pinching and rubbing the other. His actions translated into contractions and spasms in Artemis’s pussy as it automatically attempted to milk his cock. Breaking the seal of his lips on her breast, he looked up and watched as Thalia rode Artemis’s face to orgasm, her juices flowing down over her face and onto the bed. He waited until she came down from her high before giving her instructions.

“Slide off her and hold her ankles for me.” He said.

Thalia complied, kneeling behind Artemis’s head and grasping her ankles, pulling them back and leaving her pussy wide open.

“What do you think, Thalia?” he said, with a wink. “Should we give Artemis her first kid?”

Artemis’s eyes widened in fear as she heard that. She looked up at Percy and shook her head vigorously.

“No, no, no!” she pleaded. “Don’t knock me up!”

Percy ignored her and looked to Thalia, who smiled, her eyes sparkling playfully.

“Definitely.” She answered. “Make another hero.”

Artemis stared in disbelief.

“Please, don’t impregnate me! Don’t knock me uuuuup!”

Too late. Percy grunted and roared as he buried himself to the balls and unleashed his most powerful finish yet. Wave after wave of potent, virile cum flooded into Artemis’s defenseless and fertile pussy. Artemis twitched as she felt the hot cum filling her up and came again. Her eyes rolled back, and she screamed as her pussy clenched down on Percy, pulling additional cum from him to join the rest. Thalia looked on with a bit lip as her mistress was bred for the first time right before her eyes.

Percy pulled his spent, tired cock from Artemis a couple minutes later and collapsed on the bed next to her. Thalia let go of her ankles and reached down to cup Artemis’s packed pussy. She cooed as she felt the baby batter start to flow from Artemis’s well fucked pussy and into her fingers. Bringing the warm liquid up to her face, she licked her fingers clean, savoring the flavor.

Artemis was a mess. Panting, drooling, and knocked up, she trembled as she last tingles of her orgasm reached her brain. Rolling her over, Thalia undid the knots and released the bindings wrapped around the goddess’s wrists and arms. Pulling the tired huntress into an embrace, Thalia lay next to her and locked their lips together in a hot, wet kiss. Wiping his sweaty forehead on the sheet, Percy sat up and gazed at the two beautiful women making out next to him.

“Well, Artemis, I’ve got one more order for you tonight.” He said, grasping her chin and pulling her from the lip-lock to face him. “Swear to be my slut. Wherever I say, whenever I say, I’ll use you how I see fit. If I call, you come immediately.”

Artemis gritted her teeth and tried to resist, but her oath compelled her to comply.

“I…I swear on the river Styx to be your slut.” She reluctantly repeated.

Another boom of thunder sealed the deal and Percy smiled with satisfaction. Artemis closed her eyes in dismay as Thalia resumed kissing her neck and cheeks, but they snapped open as she heard Percy say something else.

“Maybe I should fuck your ass in front of all your hunters.”


End file.
